Dean Venture
Dean Venture is one of the main protagonists in the Venture Brothers in the Adult Swim program The Venture Bros., serving as a parody of such boy adventurers as The Hardy Boys and Jonny Quest. He is voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas. Appearance At the beginning of the series, Dean is sixteen years old (see "Death" and "rebirth" below), tall and thin, and wears his reddish-brown hair in a slightly longer style than his fraternal twin brother Hank. Of the two boys, Dean resembles more his father, Dr. Thaddeus Venture, in that he inherited Dr. Venture's red hair as well as a budding knack for super-science. His face is freckled and he usually wears a sweater-vest over a button-up shirt with trousers that are slightly too short for his height, giving him an appearance highly reminiscent of Peter Parker. At bedtime, Dean wears Spider-Man pajamas. In Season 4, Dean is shown to be wearing a speed suit and has begun developing a mustache showing that he has properly aged since he now has a single body as result of no longer having clones of himself. During his depression in Season 5, he has taken to dyeing his hair black and wearing black clothing. In Season 6, after moving past his self-pity and enrolling in Stuyvesant University, he has dyed his hair back to its normal color and taken to wearing suits and his new college's jacket. Personality Dean is shown to be more shy and effeminate like his father rather then his brother's outgoing and far braver personality, though this does fade somewhat later on. He is often far more cautious and fearful usually warning his brother against doing dangerous or foolhardy things which most of the time goes unheeded and earns him derision from his brother and leads to him being called a wuss. Dean even gets dizzy when he stands up too quickly and is often overpowered by his brother in horseplay. A possible explanation that fits the show's continuity, however, is as follows: The boys do not attend school and have little contact with their peers, instead being educated via subliminal learning aids installed in their beds. These devices were built by Dr. Venture's father, and he has probably not bothered to update the language used by the program. The only update was a voice over of his sons names. This seems to be supported by the fact that in "Hate Floats" the beds play a recording about the Grand Coulee Dam read by Jonas Venture Sr. This seems to suggest that the curriculum has not been updated since Thaddeus Venture's childhood. Though seemingly harmless the two brothers are surprisingly dangerous as after surviving and or dying on countless adventures they are unbelievably skilled at taking down bad guys. Deans knowledge and Hanks abilities make them perfectly capable of escaping death traps and wrecking havoc on the best of a super-villains plans. Compared to the hot-headed Hank, he is far more intelligent, logical, and more naive of the pair. In A Very Venture Christmas Dr. Venture calls Dean "more feminine" than Hank. Unlike his brother, Dean initially showed more interest in science and it is shown throughout the show he has absorbed and utilize the knowledge from the learning beds where as Hank fails completely at any task requiring the learning beds knowledge being far more adapt at tasks requiring physical abilities. While Dean and Hank both seem to have inherited the adventurer's spirit from their grandfather, the legendary scientist Jonas Venture, most of his athletic prowess seems to have gone to Hank, although Dean has shown himself capable of beating up much larger boys when angered. When he gets angry he takes on a somewhat more masculine personality, particularly regarding Triana Orpheus as shown when he attacked Dermott Fictel. Though reserved and naive, people seem to generally take to Dean. He is able to generate some interest in the otherwise cynical Triana Orpheus, and even got Monarch Henchman 24 to open up to him. In Season 4, Dean shows a genuine love for animals and solving mysteries. He also stated to Brown Widow, he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps and that he wanted to be a boy reporter. After Triana left and began dating another boy, Dean was crushed. As a result, he fell into a depression, as well as a serious existential crisis and began distancing himself from his family which only got worse after finding out he was a clone. This discovery coupled with his depression lasted all the way from the beginning to the fifth season to its finale. During his depression, he gained a sarcastic, cynical view of things as well as using stronger language. Hank's positive outlook and enthusiasm on being clones, made dean see that everything was alright and they had an amazing family. During the sixth season, Dean has more or less returned to his normal self but has developed a sense of maturity by deciding to enroll in college and using his teachings to help his father run his new company. Character History Despite being the show's title characters, Hank and Dean usually play very minor roles in each episode. They typically conduct laughingly juvenile investigations into what they consider to be mysteries (which are often very mundane matters) and are occasionally abducted by villains. In Season one of the venture Brothers, Dean experiences acute testicular torsion and has surgery. A message towards the end of the episode about the topic: "Stop, Touch, and Tell." The plot of "Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean" largely revolved around Dean's case of acute testicular torsion and its subsequent treatment, particularly the humiliating aspects. He was awkwardly unable to convey the location of his pain (other than "no-nos," "down there" or "in the rocks") and shyly refused to let his father examine him. After Pete White and Billy Quizboy were improbably able to correct the condition with emergency surgery, a parade of family and friends (including Triana) visited him while his crotch was wrapped in bandages. Dr. White thoughtfully presented Dean with an envelope containing the remains of his recently-grown pubic hair, since the operation required its removal, and Quizboy told Dean that during the operation, he had "hooked him up with the complete package," the meaning of which was lost on him. In "Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!", Dean first met Triana and was infatuated with her almost at first sight. When Dean, Hank and Brock became trapped inside Dr. Venture's virtual reality fantasy-fulfillment "joy can" invention, Dean was able to find the way out through the power of true love when he heard Triana speak his name. In some situations, he finds himself the unwilling subordinate to Hank's wishes; he was forced to serve as his brother's slave after losing a bet in "Mid-Life Chrysalis" and became an employee at Hank's grinder and lemonade stand in "Tag Sale - You're It! ". In "Past Tense," Dean refuses to believe Hank's assertion that Brock kills bad guys; he insists childishly that the police carry them away in sleeping bags rather than body bags. When their father and Brock are both kidnapped soon afterwards, however, Dean thinks clearly enough to ask the original Team Venture for help in rescuing them while Hank panics. Dean finally got a date with Triana in "Victor. Echo. November.", a double date also which also included Hank and Triana's friend Kim, arranged by Dr. Venture and Dr. Orpheus as part of a deal involving the Orpheus' family's rent payments. The date went predictably badly, partially due to Hank's bizarre behaviour and partially because The Phantom Limb, The Monarch and Doctor Girlfriend happened to be at the same restaurant and an argument between the Limb and the Monarch led to the former calling in a Guild hit on the Venture family. Dean, however, performed admirably during the fiasco, although finally embarrassing himself with Hank at the date's conclusion. When the Venture family was waylaid in Ünderland on their way back from a costume party in "Love-Bheits," Dean's Princess Leia costume caused Baron Ünderbheit to mistake him for a woman and the Baron decided to take Dean for his latest bride. Dr. Venture, Brock and Hank were unable to stop the wedding from taking place, but when Dean revealed his true gender the Baron was deposed for violating Ünderland's same-sex marriage ban law and the Venture family was able to depart with the blessings of the country's new, democratic government run by Catclops and Girl Hitler. He helped the spirit of Abraham Lincoln save the current president in "Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner" by eventually building Lincoln a suit made of five-dollar bills, after unsuccessful possession of Dean's body. To Dean's horror while under Lincoln's control he nearly kissed Hank. Lincoln (who indicated that he had access to Dean's memories) expressed knowledge that the boys had sexually experimented with each other previously. In "Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)", Dean suffered an episode-long series of hallucinations loosely based on The Neverending Story; while hallucinating he smashed the main engine of the Monarch's cocoon, causing it to crash. Many of the characters are surreal depictions of people he knows, such as Quizboy Billy appearing to him as the giant boy detective (and who at one point refers to him as "a bit of a pussy"). As part of his hallucination, Dean freed some enslaved orphans, extolling the fact that they were now free to live normal lives. He goes on a diatribe reflecting his true feelings for his father and the life he has created for the boys. Dean, while seemingly more naive than his brother concerning the carnage and perversion that surrounds them, is actually quite aware of his often manic and abnormal life. His only wish is to live a life in his own room and away from the supervillains trying to kill him on a daily basis; this hints that he has repressed many of the awful things that surround him and uses his childlike nature as a sort of defense mechanism. In "Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel", Dean is the only person to whom a dog named Hitler - said by all except Dean to be the incarnation of Hitler and embodiment of evil - reacts with friendly enthusiasm rather than aggression. Whether this implies that Dean is secretly evil at his core is yet to be determined, though his father has mentioned on sporadic occasion (and notably in jest) that he fears Dean may one day turn into an "evil scientist" if not guided correctly. In "Perchance to Dean", Dr. Venture implies that Dean Venture was named in honor of famed album cover artist Roger Dean. In "The Revenge Society" he is revealed to be the rightful Sovereign of the Guild of Calamitous Intent by David Bowie, owing to his blood descent from Colonel Lloyd Venture of the Victorian Era Guild, further hinting at his possibly evil nature. In "The Better Man", The Master, while appearing to Triana in the form of a middle-aged Dean, claims, among other things, that Dean is uncircumcised, and will only be able to produce deformed children due to the amount of times he's been cloned. Though it's likely The Master was exaggerating at least some of his story to convince Triana to stay with her mother and become a sorceress (as he mentions the deformed children are a result of Dean been cloned so many times, were in reality Dean has been revived 14 times but all the clones used were created at the same time, therefore he has only been cloned once), he may be right about the more mundane details. Throughout season 4 Dean is shown to be Dr. Venture's favorite son, and is being pushed by Dr. Venture into being a Super Scientist. It is shown, however, that Dean is not particularly interested in following in his father's footsteps, and his attempts at science are both uninspiring and inferior to his father's(Much like Thaddeus Venture in comparison to Jonas Venture, Sr.). In the season 4 finale Operation P.R.O.M., Dean has learned that Triana is dating another boy and as result he has a falling out with her which leads to argument. After failing to win her back, Dean falls into a depression where he adopts a more serious and realistic view of things. In Season 5, things didn't get any better when Dean finally learned the truth about him and Hank being several generations of clones during "A Very Venture Halloween". This revelation left him at a loss of what to do or think. Despite the fact that both he and Hank were at low points in their lives, Dean was finally gaining a grasp of their true situation. As such, Dean realized the negative effects "Boy Adventuring " And "Home schooling in bed" has had on both his and Hanks lives and further problems it will bring them in years to come. In the Season 5 finale, Dean finally tells Hank about their status as clones but unlike Dean, Hank has a more optimistic view of the information and tells the surprised Dean that it is one of the good things of being a Venture. His brother's happy outlook, lift Dean's spirits and he is able to move past his depression of Triana and his self-pity. During All This and Gargantua-2, he has more or less returned to his normal self and has amended his relationship with his family. When he and his father were repairing the space station when it was in danger, Dean managed to encourage his father to not give up by voicing his admiration at the latter's bravery. In return, Thaddeus was greatly impressed with Dean's quick thinking and bravery. In Season 6, when the family has moved to New York Dean has decided to enroll in Stuyvesant University which shows he has decided to take on a more adult life. During Faking Miracles, Dean (with the help of Brock) decides to take his entry exams and while doing so he nano- technology enter his body. Dean later suffers from the experiment by going through many different stages (due to Pete White and Billy Quiz-boy finding the controls to the technology) until he is tranquilize by Brock. Later, Dean awakens and a majority of the nano-tech leave his body (save for some which his father left in his brain) and he is told that he has passed his entry exams. After that, Dean becomes a college student but regularly helps his family by giving Thaddeus advice on how to run the company and helping Hank successfully go on a date with Sirena Ong Relationships Family Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture Dr. Venture is Dean's father who has been a single parent for an unknown period of time at least since the boys were babies, and very little has been revealed about the boys' mother. Thaddeus is for the most part, shown to be a reluctant father. He frequently expresses nothing but annoyance towards the boys, and shows a general lack of concern over their well-being (sometimes wondering where they are only after they have been missing for many hours). In one instance, Dean admits that Dr. Venture sometimes calls him Don or Dave, implying that he can not be bothered to remember his sons' names. Later on, it is revealed that their father does genuinely care for them and his avoidance of his own father way of abusive parenting shows that he is at least somewhat of good father if not very attentive to their needs. In an uncharacteristically paternal moment, however, Dr. Venture took Dean to the mall as a birthday present to buy him his first "speed suit" -- which turned out to be an identical version of the short-sleeved jumpsuit his father habitually wears (except Dean's was red). Venture's decision to buy this garment for Dean but not Hank may indicate that he is grooming the more academic boy to be his successor as a "super-scientist." This is proven in the episode "Perchance to Dean", when Dr. Venture, after deciding Dean's "clock was ticking" after Dean lost some of his hair, decides to start Dean's super-science training, giving him access to his "Egg": a chair he listens to progressive rock records on for inspiration. He also gives Dean his very own miniature lab in the panic room, to keep him from distractions. Dean takes to both and tries to grow his hair back, only to think he accidentally cloned himself (it was actually a mentally deranged clone of him that was rejected by his father; see below). Also in Every Which Way But Zeus, when Thaddeus is supposedly kidnapped and Hatred accidentally mumbled Dean's name, Thaddeus was quick to tell them to take him instead of Dean showing concern for his son. After finding out he was a clone, Dean adopted more rebellious and sarcastic personality which caused him to distance himself from Thaddeus. However, Dean still loved his father as in The Devil's Grip he was very shocked to learn that his father might be dead but held on the belief of the latter still being alive which turned out to be true. In All This and Gargantua-2, Dean has amended his relationship with his father even managing to encourage the latter in the space station's darkest hour. In return, Thaddeus was very proud and impressed with Dean's quick thinking and intelligence which ended up saving the space station. Hank Venture Like many teenaged siblings, Hank serves as both best friend and worst enemy to Dean (and vice versa). On a moment's notice, they switch from wrestling with each other to enthusiastically pursuing a new adventure together. The two are shown to contrasting personalities as Hank is more outgoing and hot headed compared to Dean and this usually causes a few disagreements between them. Dean at times finds himself being used by Hank which a majority of the time puts both of them in trouble with their father and evil villains. If one thing both siblings, however, show a tendency to lose touch with reality more suited to much younger boys as they tend to speak and act in an oddly quaint manner, using interjections like "Golly!" and "Gee whiz!" despite the modern-day setting of the show. This is largely a comical acknowledgment of the works they parody (such as the above-mentioned Hardy Boys and Johnny Quest). Despite their differing personalities, Hank was able to move Dean out of his depression in the season 5 finale where upon Dean telling him they are clones of their original selves; the news does not upset Hank but rather excites him about being apart of their family and this outlook moves Dean out of his depression. In the season 6, Hank goes to Dean for advice on dating but while his brother knew nothing on the subject and brushed him off by telling him to be himself. In It Happening One Night, Dean helps Hank out on his date with Sirena Ong and is happy when his efforts pay off and Hank impresses Sirena. Jonas Venture Jr. Is Thaddeus' twin brother and uncle of the Venture brothers. In the Season one finale, Jonas emerges from his brother's body but after a series of events he is officially welcomed into the family. Dean along with his brother were both surprised and happy over having an uncle and expressed fascination over how their uncle was "born". Not much is known about the relationship Dean held with his uncle but what is known is that JJ loved the pair as he entrusted with the X-X-1 to search for the device of Jonas Venture Sr..In Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner, while trying break Thaddeus' force field Jonas Jr. was very happy to see Dean and called him "nephew". In All This and Gargantua-2, Dean was also very sad at his uncle's funeral and seemed hopeful when he thought Dr. Orpheus intended to resurrect him but was dejected when it turned out he was referring to Dean's old stuffed animal. Dermott Fictel Dean first met Dermott in The Buddy System, where Dean angrily beat the latter for being rude and insulting Triana. Since then two have settle into having a quiet dislike for each other which seems to been forgotten as they now seem to get along better. In Operation P.R.O.M., Dermott even attempts to help Dean win back Triana. Neither are aware that they are half brothers, but at the end of "Momma's Boys" Dermott calls Dr. Venture "Dad" in front of Hank and Dean so maybe their relationship will change. Brock Samson Is the Venture family's bodyguard, who usually treats the boys with more respect and affection than does their father, dispensing advice and showing a good deal more patience with their immaturity. In The Buddy System (Venture Bros. episode), Brock attempts to teach Dean how to fight but is unable to make progress with him however, he is proud when Dean violently beats up Dermott Fictel. In Faking Miracles, Brock helps Dean with his college entry exams and shows massive concern when dean goes through numerous stages which is later revealed to be nano-technology. Romantic Triana Orpheus While both boys express a vague, wide-eyed interest in "pretty girls," Dean has become particularly smitten with Triana Orpheus, the gothy teenage daughter of Venture ally and tenant Dr. Orpheus. In many episodes, Dean has been shown to have a "crush" on his neighbor Triana Orpheus, daughter of necromancer Dr. Orpheus who lives in a wing of the Venture Compound. Unfortunately, Dean appears to share his father's ineptness with women; he often babbles incoherently and manages to embarrass himself in Triana's presence. In private, he engages in childish fantasies of rescuing her from dangerous situations and "practicing being a boyfriend" with her. Hank is well aware of this crush and frequently needles Dean about it. His feelings for Triana may be more than a childish infatuation, however; in the episode "Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!" Dr. Orpheus theorized that the machine in which Hank, Dean and Brock had been trapped could only be opened by true love. Shortly afterwards, the doors opened when Dean heard Triana speak his name. Triana has shown no sign so far that she knows about Dean's feelings for her, however on several separate occasions, she did describe him as "kind of cute" and even admitted this to him. In the episode The Buddy System, indicated his feelings were not completely unrequited. Notably in this episode, he soundly thrashed Dermott Fictel in a hysterical fit after Dermott was "very rude" to Triana. This leads to a photo from the subsequent montage sequence to show Triana fawning over Dean flexing his biceps. In The Better Man Triana decides to move in with her mother, Dean end their "relationship" largely for thinking a long distance relationship is too much trouble. Dean later asks Triana to be his date in Operation P.R.O.M. during that he learns that she is dating another boy which leaves him heart-broken. As a result of this information, he has a falling out with her which leads to her storming out on him to be with her boyfriend. Dean later tries to win her back but fails miserably. Triana's departure left a large impact on Dean as he adopted more serious and darker personality and caused him to hold Triana in contempt. Dean later moves on from Triana after his brother's positive attitude moves him past his depression. "Death" and "rebirth" The Venture Bros. provided a surprising finale to its first season as Dean and Hank apparently died in a fiery explosion. The last scene of "Return to Spider-Skull Island" shows Brock and Orpheus looking at the boys' charred corpses in horror as Dr. Venture says, "Alright; get their clothes" in a resigned, matter-of-fact tone. The second season's first episode, "Powerless in the Face of Death" revealed that Venture easily cloned the boys; in fact, they had died more than a dozen times previously (according to Brock, they died fourteen times, thus they are in their fifteenth versions). Development pods accelerate the clones' growth until they roughly match the boys' age at the time of their death, and an audio system implants recorded memories and basic knowledge into their minds as they "incubate." Myra Brandish claims to have given birth to them 19 years ago, though, so it is assumed that some time is required to advance the clones to the same age the previous boys had at the time of their death, thus causing a "lag" between their chronological and biological ages. When the latest version of Hank and Dean were awakened at the beginning of the episode "Hate Floats," Brock and Venture pretended it was their sixteenth birthday. The boys were presented with ID cards apparently reused from the previous set of clones; when Hank questioned his ID's incorrect date, Venture brusquely dismissed his questions with "curiosity killed more than the cat, boy." The boys also once stumbled into a room containing spare clone-slugs of themselves and were traumatized until Dr. Venture, in a rare moment of quick thinking, managed to convince them the clones were to be a gift for the boys ("A whole big army of yous"). Then he offered the boys macaroni and cheese, effectively tricking his sons into their normally affable state again. Due to Dr. Venture's reluctance to discuss his sons' mother (not to mention his "super-science" background and lack of social skills), some fans have speculated that Dean and Hank were never born in the conventional sense and are merely clones of their "father." This is far-fetched since the clones' have identical genes and appearence so they would both look like a young Dr. Venture. As shown in "Past Tense", the college-aged Thaddeus Venture looked very different than do Hank and Dean at nearly that same age. Further, Dr. Venture has vaguely referred to the boys having an actual mother on two occasions—once he said that he created the boys in a moment of passion, and another time they asked him about their mother, he said he realized he never told them about her, but was then cut off. Myra Brandish claims to be their mother seemed possible, as Dr. Venture freely admits that the two have had sex. However, in "I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills", Dr. Killinger referred to Dr. Venture's encounter with Myra as a failed union. Dr. Killinger also referred to Hank and Dean only as "his boys", making their connection with Myra ambiguous. Dr Venture reveals, in "Momma's Boys", that she is not their mother and he only let her believe it so she would take care of them. It is unclear how Dr. Venture tricked her into believing this. A possible explanation would be a test tube conception of the boys as a moment of scientific passion for Dr. Venture. If their mother was an egg donor and their conception a scientific procedure then it would explain how he could convince Myra that she was the mother since she didn't give birth to them and was trying to recreate the experience at the end of "Momma's Boys". Although she would have to be lying about her pregnancy or something happened to the baby she was carrying. Further ambiguity has been shown on the matter given that Dermott Fictel, revealed to be Hank and Dean's half-brother in Everybody Comes to Hank's, also has blond hair like his own biological mother even though Thaddeus Venture - a redhead like his ancestors, as well as his son, Dean - is his biological father. In the commentary track for "Hate Floats" Doc Hammer states that not only is Dean Dr. Venture's protege, he is his actual clone while "Hank is a clone of Brock." He then goes on to state that he just said it on the commentary which makes it law, and laughter is heard in the background. However, this is sarcasm, as Jackson Publick had earlier denounced that claim on his Livejournal. A deranged clone of Dean appears in the episode "Perchance to Dean". This was an imperfect clone Dr. Venture rejected back when the boys were still infants. The clone then took to living in the rarely used attic and harvested the tissue of other dead dean clones so he could build a 'Dean suit' and cover his deformed looks. He also listened to and monitored the boys, copying their behavior. However, clone Dean's warped mind also produced a hallucination of Dr. Venture who constantly belittled him, telling him he wasn't good enough. However clone Dean lost the last clone with a good enough face for his suit and was told by the hallucination to kill Dean and take his place. The two had a confrontation which ended with Dean's new lab being destroyed and clone Dean finally gaining his hallucination's acceptance. Unfortunately clone Dean accidentally hugged one of the many explosive Dr. Venture decoys that Sgt. Hatred had set up, thus destroying him. Other "deaths" Dr. Venture stated that the boys have died 14 times before, though Hank seems to have died 15 times. Aside from dying in the hoverbike incident in "Return to Spider-Skull Island", Dean's other "deaths" were showcased in "Powerless in the Face of Death". The montage shows Dean meeting his demise by: *being sucked into the X1's jet engine *A giant robotic spider that burst into the boys' room *A gasoline explosion caused by the boys trying to smoke cigarettes *Reenacting the William Tell "arrow and apple" legend with Hank *Being decapitated by a clothesline while riding his hoverbike *Being mauled by what appears to be Dr. Venture in werewolf form *Another robot that breaks into the boys' room *Falling on a pair of safety scissors (after ignoring the age old admonishment against running with scissors) *A gas leak in the Venture Compound (which killed the boys in their sleep). "The silent killer"--as their father put it. *Falling into a pit of spikes *Being killed in a bed fire caused by Dr. Venture accidentally spilling liquid on their learning beds. Additionally, Dean was bludgeoned to death with a flashlight during a flashback sequence in "¡Viva los Muertos!", and in "The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-Glider" skeletons in the boys clothes are found inside a shrunken submarine (the X3) trapped inside Dr. Venture's body, which Brock refers to as 'the sevens'. The often comical clips serve to supplant the dour tone lingering from Dean and Hank's deaths in the first season finale. While Dr. Orpheus was deeply broken over the boys' deaths, Brock and Dr. Venture treated it as a rather routine matter. It has also been mentioned that they were killed, possibly multiple times, by Myra Brandish, their alleged mother. Mother *Dr. Venture has vaguely referred to the boys having an actual mother on a few occasions: **"Pinstripes & Poltergeists", Dr. Venture tells the boys secrets about their pasts, knowing that they are about to get their minds wiped. He first mentions that they are clones, then he mentions their mother. This implies that the secrets (that they are clones, and their mother) are separate, debasing the "cloned Rusty" theory. This act may be an indication that he feels guilty about not telling the boys, with finally telling the boys the secrets causing him to take a load off his mind. Otherwise, the admission might have been due to Dr. Venture's twisted sense of humor. **In "Careers in Science", Dr. Venture says that he created the boys in a moment of passion. **In "Mid-Life Chrysalis", the boys directly asked Dr. Venture about their mother. He realizes that he's never really told them about their mother, and begins to tell them about her, but is cut off before he could go into more detail. **Also, in "Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!", the image of Dr. Venture makes a reference to their mother while Hank is in the fantasy world of Dr. Venture's "joy can", with Hank hearing her voice off screen. However, this was the idealized fantasy world of Hank's in which he had a mother (with Dean's absence implied), and likely had no basis in real events at all. **In "Powerless in the Face of Death", Dr. Venture implies that the boys' mother was ugly. When he mentions losing his virginity at 24, Dr. Orpheus says "That is awful!" (Referring to his continued cloning of the boys). Dr. Venture scoffs, and replies "You didn't even see her, it was horrific." Despite this, Dr. Venture appeared sad when he was getting ready to describe the boys' mother in "Mid-Life Chrysalis". But this could be referring to her insanity, as he was obviously afraid of her in The Invisible Hand of Fate ** In "I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills", insane ex-OSI agent Myra Brandish (who calls Dean - "Dean, Dean, Jimmy Dean, Jimmy Dean Sausages") claims to be their mother; this was later debunked by both Dr. Venture in "Momma's Boys" to Sgt Hatred during a "death confession" saying he had convinced her she was the boys mother for years just to get her to baby sit them (to which Hatred called that confession "weak") and Myra herself, as she was attempting to somehow turn Dean into a baby and then push him up into her womb so she could then birth him and truly become his mother. ** In the episode "Hate Floats," Dean happily jumped to the conclusion that Dr. Girlfriend was their mother when she displayed cursory knowledge about the boys. ** Hammer and Publick have confirmed that the boys do, in fact, have a biological mother. Trivia *Dean is left-handed. *Of the two boys, Dean seems to be more interested in who his mother is. *As of Faking Miracles, large amounts of nano-material entered Dean's body while some have exited his body, Dean still has bits of nano-tech left in his brain as his father placed them there for safe keeping. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dimwits Category:Mentally Ill Category:In Love Category:Adventurers